TJ's Sinnoh Adventure
by ThePokeTrainer
Summary: The story of a young trainer who recently lost his father and is hesitant to go on any sort of adventure.
***This is my first Fan-fiction so constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

 **Bold are thoughts or psychic Pokemon speaking.**

 _Italics are Pokemon speaking to each other._

* * *

I rolled over in my bed to look over at the alarm clock and saw that it said 4:30 am. Deciding not to sleep in I pulled on some clothes and grabbed the gift from my desk, I wanted to see the sunrise and say hi to my dad. I tip-toed down the stairs trying not to wake anyone up, which isn't hard seeing as I'm the smallest and lightest in my family. I grab a bagel and a water from the fridge then grab my backpack which is by the front door and head out to Verity Lakefront.

I lower my feet into the water and notice about 500 feet away an Eevee and Ralts are playing with each other. I smile for a second than just as quickly as it came, my smile was gone. I wished my dad was there to watch the two play together with me, but I know he can't and that's the whole reason I'm there. Today would have been his birthday if he hadn't passed away two years ago, needless to say I miss him. He was the only one who understood me and he was my only friend.

With tears in my eyes I unwrap the gift, pulling out the Jolteon doll and look skywards saying "Hey dad if you can see and hear me I got you this Jolteon knowing it was your favorite Pokemon."I start choking up as I say "D-dad I-I wish you c-could be here celebrating your birthday w-with us."

The tears were now streaming into the lake as the sun started to rise. It tinged the sky with every color you could think of. The sight was absolutely beautiful but I couldn't enjoy it.

"Hey TJ, what are you doing at the lake this early?"

"H-huh" I stammer turning around swiftly only to see my brother Tim."Nothing I just wanted to say hi and tell dad happy birthday."

Tim sighs and says "Listen,TJ, I know you miss him we all do, but you just have to accept that dad's gone and nothing we do is going to bring him back."

"I know, I just wanted to-"

"And dad would have wanted you to move on with your life. I'm not trying to be insensitive, you were closer to him than the rest of us were, but you always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer since you were a little kid. Everyone else here became one when they were ten and you're still here, twelve years old and not taking any pleasure out of life. Just please do something you want to do, I can't bear to see you so sad anymore. Believe me dad would agree with me. Just think on it."

As he starts to walk away my brother says something I haven't heard in a while from him."I love you little bro, I hope you know that."

I sit there for a good ten minutes mulling over whether I should start my Pokemon journey soon or not when i hear a loud yelp where the Ralts and Eevee were and see a large Golduck attacking the Eevee. I pull out my pocket knife and start yelling "Hey leave that poor Eevee alone!"

The Golduck slouches off as I run over to the Eevee and see that it's badly hurt. I pick it up and carry it over to my pack where I keep an emergency medical kit. **I never though I would need this before I even got my first Pokemon** I think as I grab a potion out of my med-kit. After I spray it down with the potion the Eevee looks slightly better but not much. I needed to take it to Professor Rowan.

As I start to get up I notice a slight tugging at my pant leg. I look down and see the little Ralts standing there looking at me like it wanted to come with me. I hear a voice in my head saying **p** **lease let me come with you he is my best friend** as the Ralts pints at Eevee.

Not even fazed I say "Yes, here you can get into my backpack." I start to run back to Twinleaf town as fast as I can without hurting the Eevee or knocking the Ralts out of my pack. After non-stop running I burst into Professor Rowan's lab searching for him. I found him at the back and say "Please, this Eevee needs medical attention!"

He quickly takes the Eevee and puts onto some type of machine that makes the bruises and cuts fade away.

* * *

 ***Let me know what you think as I will be working on Chapter 2 soon.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
